A Kiss As Cold As Death
by Iceprincess813
Summary: Who is Alucard? What secrets lie in his past? And what happens when an old friend sends him a message? This begins where the series ended, In Sir Integral's cell. Crossover with Old Flames from My homepage(not necessary to read)
1. All things must eventually come to end,

As many people may know, I did not create any of the Hellsing Characters, they do not belong to me in way, shape or form. I hope you enjoy this, please feel free to leave comments. And look forward to more on this set, the series ended too soon.  
  
A Kiss As Cold As Death  
  
A curtain of red cloth sat at the table in the small cell. Bright red eyes observed the room's only human occupant. With an unearthly grace a white gloved hand picked up a wine goblet and crushed it. The sound of crystal breaking was almost as mesmerizing as the crimson flood that dripped from the hand. "The choice is yours," the deep timbre reverberated through the room.  
Integral looked down at the shackles that bound her dainty yet tough hands, once so full of authority, now callused and empty. Alucard smiled and walked towards her, he knew that smirk. "I'll never call you master." It was a statement bold and true. Integral would never submit to anyone. She had bent her knee to the Queen and look where that had landed her.  
"I would never expect you too," Alucard said, he placed his hands on her cheeks and raised her face until their eyes met. This was the last time those ice blue orbs would ever look at him with their usual measure of contempt and caring. Now, he mused, they would glow red with understanding. He placed his surprisingly warm lips upon her brow before laying her back on the small uncomfortable cot. "Of course it is a pity that you last breath should fall to such inglorious surroundings, but I vow to take you places only kings have dreamed of visiting."  
"I have had enough of Royalty," Integral said, there was not a hint of fear in her voice as she turned her head from Alucard, bearing her neck. He stared for a moment at the pulse beating in the jugular and smiled. Integral tensed as she felt his lips on her neck, it was not a bite, but a kiss. "Alu..." the words died on a gasp as he sank his porcelain fine fangs into her neck and drained her blood, to be replaced mixed with his. He watched as her blue eyes closed for the last time.  
As gently as he could, Alucard placed his lips upon hers. "Welcome, master, to my world."  
  
C'est Fin 


	2. New Beginnings

Once again, None of the Hellsing Characters belong to me. Brittney, Aleksandre, Sharon and Jade are all original characters of mine. You can read up on Brittney's past by Visiting www.Elfwood.com Her story is called Old Flames. Please Enjoy and Let me know what you think.  
*******  
"Bloody hell, the sun'll be up soon." Seras frowned as she looked above at the sky turning lavender in the twilight. "Master said he'd be back soon." She mumbled to herself.  
"And so I am," Seras gasped and looked up to see a cloud of mist hovering above her. As the mist solidified she looked up and saw a bundle of red cloth in his arms. "We must hurry, I'm sure Walter will be pleased at the package I carry."  
"I heard that," came a surly reply from within the large red coat.  
"Sir Integral," Seras said and moved to get a closer look. She took and involuntary step back as piercing red eyes met hers. Had she been asked, she would have wagered a stake through her heart that Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing would never consent to being changed. But Master always left the choice to the victim. "Am I to burn before I've seen the moon?" Integral asked of Alucard who smiled at her, silently he took Seras hand and the three of them vanished into mist and floated away.  
*******  
The Airport was crowded. Jade looked all over the place for her new roommate. From the picture she was expecting a stunning American. Oh the fun they would have. They had spent all the fall and winter of last year getting to know each other through phone calls and emails. It would be a shame to have her get there and they were not compatible. She turned and saw a tall dark skinned girl who looked lost. "Excuse me," she said to a passerby who paused to answer a question. Jade grinned, Yep that was a decidedly American accent. "Brittney?" Jade called.  
At the sound of her name the girl turned. "Jade! Hi, how are you?" They embraced as if they had been friends forever. "The flight here was dreadful I tell you, the food made me horribly ill, but I was so anxious to get here that I did not care."  
Jade grinned at the torrent of words that came out, "Sorry, it's just me, I could not pull Aleksandre away from his computer and Sharon is out for groceries." Jade said mentioning the other two people she lived with. "Alek had an awesome time getting your room ready, naturally you'll do with it what you like but he just would not listen to reason."  
"I'm just glad I found a place to stay, I had to get away from The States." Jade was puzzled by the look of sadness that crept into Brittney's chocolate eyes.  
"Shall we be off then? Where's you luggage?" Brittney pointed and Jade's green eyes widened as she got a good look at the load. "Ah we'll manage." Jade said and marched forward to start loading the large suitcases onto a cart. "I'm positive you'll love London." Brittney hefted a large carry on that would not fit on the cart and followed Jade from the airport to a small red sports car in the garage. "What are you doing..." Jade asked a puzzled frown on her face, "Oh yes Americans drive on the wrong side of the road don't they?"  
"And here I've always thought it was you English who were confused and had it backward." Brittney laughed and skipped to the other side of the car, suddenly more lighthearted than she had been in ages. As the unfamiliar terrain slide by her window, she said good bye to one chapter of her life and looked forward to the dawning of another.  
*******  
  
The etched crystal goblet glowed red in the moonlight as the bright beams bounced off the contents within. Sir Integral brought the intricate object to her lips and took a sip. Alucard materialized in her office from a sidewall, she was not surprised to see him, but then again, she never had been. "You called," as always his voice seemed to roll off the walls and find it's way to the person hearing them through intricate means.  
"There is a letter here, it's addressed to you." Integral handed a vanilla colored envelope to him. Alucard accepted the envelope and blinked when he looked at the old purple wax seal upon it. A hawk with its wings spread against the moon. Integral raised a well-sculpted brow as he brought the envelope to his nose as if to find a certain scent.  
"It seems as if we are in for some very interesting times, Sir, Very interesting indeed." With those cryptic words Alucard took his letter and left the room. It was some time later that Integral noticed that she had a matching envelope.  
Sir Hellsing:  
It is with honor that I make your acquaintance. I am beyond  
the need for a name, but you may refer to me as A. you have  
in your employ a friend of mine by the name, well he can  
and will be referred to henceforth as Alucard. It is to my  
understanding that that is how he is called now. I have a  
precious package arriving in London on this very day. This  
package bears the need for careful guarding for I love her.  
She is of me. I have asked Alucard as a favor to an old  
friend, to keep an eye on her, to make sure she remains  
safe. It is imperative to your organization as well that  
she remains safe, If her blood is tasted by any vampire,  
well your troubles will only increase tenfold. Take care of  
yourself and may God not turn his ever-watchful eye away  
from you.  
A.  
  
"Alucard!" Integral called. He appeared as if he had never left her office. She held up the offending missive. "Explain this," She handed the page to him. After a moment he handed it back and pulled what appeared to be a juice box from his coat pocket. After having a sip of his dinner he sat across from Integral.  
"What is there to explain?" He was nonchalant as he handed the letter back and perused his own. "It would do me well if she were to awaken and protect her own investments, but it would be a greater harm if we were to ignore the request."  
"Who is she and why is her blood so important?" Integral demanded her red eyes blazing a path to him from where she sat.  
Integral sat back surprised as Alucard appeared in front of her seated on her desk. In his hand was her goblet. "Finish you dinner." As soon as her fingers clasped the glass, Alucard was gone. On her desk was a piece of paper laying there as if forgotten, but she knew that it was not.  
Old Friend:  
It is with pleasure that I write to you. Too long has it  
been since we have corresponded with each other. That could  
of course be because I have slept these many years. I am  
only awakened now for a very brief time to write these  
letters and ask a favor of an old friend. There will appear  
in your town a young woman by the name of Brittney. She is  
from a family of my descendants. You know her bloodlines  
well. You will be able to find her easily for she smells of  
S.G. and me. It is in the best interest of all that she be  
protected. One has already tasted her blood and it is  
feared that he will be forever marked. More powerful than  
one his age should be. If that comes from just a taste,  
imagine the implications if she is drained or turned.  
Please see to it that she remains safe. I remain your  
servant and friend,  
A.  
  
Integral read the letter again fearing what it must mean to have one such as this girl in London. With a sigh she sat back in her chair and finished her dinner. 


	3. the scent of a Calla Lily

I have been informed that there are multiple stories on www.elfwood.com that bear the title of Old Flames. So sorry about the lack of information on Brittney's Old Flames Story, just look up Tiffany S. Passmore and you should find it.  
  
*******  
  
"Here is the living room," Jade was saying as she showed Brittney around the large house that she would be living in. "It is decorated with mainly old pieces I inherited from my great-grandmother. They have been in the family for years, as has this house." Jade was pleased to see the look of admiration that crossed Brittney's face. From the letters they had shared she knew that Brittney had a passion for antique things, and what was her house if not antique. "Ah Alek," Jade said as a tall young man made his way downstairs.  
Brittney's first impression was one of charm and grace. He seemed to float towards them rather than walk. His dark brown hair was secured at his nape in a sleek ponytail. When she met his eyes she could have sworn they looked purple. A trick of the light to be sure, they were merely an odd shade of blue. "A pleasure to meet you," He said and extended his hand which seemed to have been manicured. "Sorry I could not come forth to meet you earlier, but I had a glitch that needed to be looked at."  
"No problem," Brittney said and took her hand from his warm grasp.  
"Sharon has returned I was just about to start dinner," Alek said and moved toward the kitchen.  
"His cooking is the main reason we keep him around," Jade said conspiratorially, Brittney laughed at the look Alek tossed back, for she knew that he and Jade had been friends since grade school.  
"Hi!" Brittney was startled as a blond seemed to fly in the room a virtual whirlwind of cloth and color. "I'm Sharon; I just couldn't wait to meet you. You'll be so delighted when you taste what Alek and I have in mind for dinner, why don't I show you to your room?" Jade was nearly knocked aside at the girl's exuberant grasp of Brittney's hand. Brittney was all but pulled up the stairs. The room was large with enough closet space for all her clothes. It was done up elegantly in lavender and white, with yellow lamps and trim. It was quite charming; on first glance she couldn't see a thing worth changing.  
"Alek did this?" She asked as she looked around the room. There were even fragrant candles burning in the windowsill. Calla lilies were in neat arrangements on the dresser and bookshelves.  
"You said you liked calla lilies and collected old books," Sharon explained. "The bookshelf was my Grandmother's." Sharon giggled at Brittney's awed look as she studied the bookshelf closer. "It fit you know, old books, old bookshelf."  
"Antique," Brittney corrected automatically, "Antique bookshelf, do you know the value of this thing why authentication should prove, if my guess is accurate about..." Brittney paused at Sharon and Alek's blank looks. Alek sauntered into the room to asses Brittney's thoughts on the room. He smiled as she seemed well satisfied. He prided himself on his sense of style and elegance.  
Jade ushered her two long time friends out of the room, "Come on you two, let's allow Brittney time to settle in, I'm sure she'd like to unpack in peace, let's go get dinner ready eh?"  
After the room had emptied, Brittney moved a flower petal in danger of being set on fire. The sun had set about an hour ago and the room had a golden haze to it. She turned on one of the low lamps and gazed out of her window. She enjoyed the fabulous view of the front lawn. An old tree outside her window caught her attention. She remembered another tree, another window, another time in another country. "I was so young then Brendan...so young," Brittney sighed and went to lie on her bed, soon she was asleep.  
  
*******  
  
The window once clear showing the beautiful London night clouded, and turned black. First one, then two, then a myriad of eyes appeared glowing red. "Ah, so this is who I am to guard, she does smell delicious." Alucard turned to mist and entered the room. He stood silent beside her bed and lifted a lock of her long hair. He knelt closer and brought the strands to his face. "A, yes I can smell you, but who is this? So, Saint Germaine, you did leave a progeny behind."  
"Brittney!" Alucard vanished as the name was called and the door opened. Brittney sat up in bed gasping. She looked around the room frantically. "So sorry," Sharon apologized, "Didn't expect you to be sleeping, fah, you must be tired from all the travel. Are you in the mood for Pasta, I swear Alek has outdone himself. Showing off for you he is, I'm sure." Sharon paused as she noted the way Brittney was looking around her room, as if she were looking for something. "Did you lose something?"  
"What? Oh no, I just had an odd feeling, kind of like..." Brittney sighed, "Never mind, Pasta huh, so uh where are you from, that accent is not English?"  
"Accent? Well here lassie, it's you with the accent, but you are right, It's Ireland I'm from." Sharon grinned. "O'Toole is my last name, If Jade never mentioned it."  
"Ah well. Shall we?" Brittney grinned and left the room, trying to ignore the familiar chills that slide down her spine. Alucard reappeared in the room. He picked up one of the lilies that had rested above her bed and vanished again.  
  
*******  
  
Sir Integral looked up at the white gloved hand looming in front of her. "What is this?" She asked as she met Alucard's eyes. She accepted the flower he offered her.  
"Do you not smell it?" He inquired, "try not to think and act like a human, such weakness is beyond you now, really close your eyes and smell it." Integral decided to humor him. She gasped as her fangs seemed to grow longer.  
"Why do I feel like I'm so hungry all of a sudden? I just had my dinner." She demanded of Alucard who dropped the flower on her desk. "You found the girl. Well who is she? What connection is there between that flower and the girl?"  
"None, except she was in the room with it and she touched it, so her scent is upon it." Alucard sat in a chair across from Integral and pulled his dinner from a coat pocket. "As for who she is, well an old friend of mine had a family before she was changed, but that is not the blood that will cause problems. You see, the very old among us are very special, powerful beyond imagining, they can even be mistaken for a human in the abilities they wield. Sometimes, they can even beget children." Alucard paused at the rapt look that crossed Integrals face, He had never seen her look so interested in anything. "Her ancestry bears the mark of Saint Germaine, an ancient."  
"Who were you before my family got you?" Integral asked.  
Alucard smiled, "Why is that important?"  
"When you ...that is...your lips were warm as if you were human. How old are you?" Integral looked away, trying not to remember the feel of his lips on her neck before he had bitten her. Alucard's laughter and flower were the only indications that he had been in the room. 


	4. To Rescue the Fair Damsel

Brittney opened her eyes and blinked at the brightness in her room. One addition to Alek's design was definitely going to be curtains. She was almost excited. Today was the day when the Happy Trio, as she had termed her new roommates, were going to show her London. She felt as if she had seen it already; Brendan had described it so well.  
"And then around Christmas time, we have to take her to Ireland so she can meet my family and naturally she'll love France in the spring. Oh, I'm so glad she's here with... Oh you're awake and I was so looking forward to a glomp." Sharon paused when she noticed that Brittney was awake.  
"What's a glomp?" Brittney looked up at Sharon and Alek who were standing over her prostrate form. Sharon was as usual dressed in a bright array of abundant cloth and color. Today's assortment happened to be a bright orange ankle length skirt with the odd pairing of a long sleeved fitted yellow shirt and a sheer lime green shirt over it. There was a matching green scarf around her waist and a neon orange scarf kept her bright hair away from her face. She looked like a mix between a fairy and a gypsy.  
"Alek made some American flapjacks and scrambled eggs and a pot of coffee." Sharon's exuberance was almost contagious. Brittney sat up quickly and reached for her bathrobe. Alex was as stylish as usual. He wore a red pant suit and a black blazer He plucked an imaginary piece of lint from his shoulder.  
Brittney grinned. "Wow thanks, but I don't like coffee. The pancakes sound wonderful if you used half as much skill as you did the other night with the pasta. Where's Jade?"  
"Shower." Alek said, "Come on we'll feed you first." Brittney grinned and followed the pair from her room. Living here was going to be great.  
  
*******  
  
A full moon glowed pale in the deep of the dark night. Alucard smiled as he saw the quartet bounce down the street. So they were off to the night club. Ah the joy of youth. "Seras, head in to that night club and keep an eye on them. And no matter how tempting it may be, you are not to taste that girl."  
"But Master, I only eat medical blood, you know that." Seras said with a frown for her master who simply gave her an odd look before wafting away.  
"Remember my words, police girl," His warning seemed to hang in her mind as Seras made her way to the Hot Spot, as the club was named. Inside it seemed as if the place was filled from corner to corner with bodies packed in, some trying to yell over the music, others trying not to spill drinks and still others attempting to dance in the crowded space. Seras found her quarry trying to find her way to the bathroom. It was not difficult to keep an eye on her, the guy clinging to her arm was wearing a red suit. But something more caught Seras' attention: the girl smelled delicious. Seras' canines grew of their own provocation as she took an involuntary step towards the girl.  
"I wonder how Alucard will appreciate insubordination, or you weren't going to disobey orders."  
"Sir Integral, sorry, I couldn't seem to help myself." Seras said as she pulled herself together and backed away from the unsuspecting American. "Did he send you here to watch her too?"  
Sir Integral's eyes were red slits as she turned to glare at Seras, "What fool do you know who would have the nerve to send me any where? I am here of my own volition to see if he was right about her affect on other vampires. She does smell good. Unlike you, I am not a servant of Alucard. I drank from him and gladly received my freedom." With those last disparaging words Sir Integral was gone.  
  
********  
  
The dance floor was very difficult to traverse, but somehow Sharon managed to wiggle the four of them into a great spot in the middle near the speakers that were perched on stands near the ceiling. Brittney was silently glad that Sharon had gone home to change, she would have been highly conspicuous in her brightly colored getup of earlier. Not that the lilac and black pantsuit was any better, but it was still less conspicuous. 'And what are you hiding from?' a nagging voice asked in the back of her mind. With grim determination to enjoy herself, Brittney ignored it.  
  
********  
  
"I'm so exhausted," Brittney said as she draped her arm around Alek's shoulder to support her weight. "Sheesh Jade, did you have to park so far away?" Brittney complained.  
"Told you I smelled it," came a rough voice from behind them.  
"Aye and you were right. An ancient for sure. Hey girlie, who's your sire?" A large hand grabbed Brittney away from Alek and leered into her face.  
"Let me go... I don't know what you are talking about." Brittney tried to shove away from the cold fingers biting into her arms.  
"Who do you think you are? Get your crummy fingers off of her." Alek stepped forward and was held back by the attacker's partner.  
"Well, now isn't this an interesting bit of enjoyment," came a calm deep voice that seemed to float through yards of red cloth that made it's way slowly into view. "Scum like you are usually in hiding this close to dawn. Dare I inquire about your reasons for absconding this delicate flower?" Brittney and Alek were released as the two backed away from their rescuer. Jade and Sharon immediately pulled them to the car and sped away.  
"Who do you think you are?" The bolder of the two pulled his coat aside and pulled out an automatic weapon. He emptied the machine into him.  
"Now really," Alucard smiled as he replaced his head. "You knew something was up, that's why you backed away. An original such as I could never be killed by such foul toys," Alucard pulled out is Silver gun and fired two shots. "Humph." He frowned and drifted away as the sun rose. 


	5. For love of a broken heart

Alucard looked over at Sir Integral and grinned his maddening grin. The one that always made her want to either slap him or laugh. "So," She said slowly, hoping he would give her a straight answer this time. "Who is this girl? I saw you dispatch those two freaks that tried to abscond her. Sorry they were not as fun as Incognito for you. Perhaps the next bunch will be more amusing."  
"Something needs to be done to make sure this stops. One day I may not be bored." Alucard strolled from the room and headed out for the night.  
"Humph," Integral pricked up her dinner and swirled it around in it's etched crystal goblet. "So you were out that night, because you were bored, or were you watching that girl?" Sir integral brought the goblet to her lips as she smirked at Alucard's fading figure.  
  
********  
Brittney had been in her room writing when Alek entered carrying a large tray with food. "You know," he said as he sat the tray down. "You can't hide in here forever. I'm sure it was just some freak testing some new way to mug people. Although the cop in the red coat was something to look at." That last comment captured Brittney's attention. She knew there was something that reminded her of James. Oh how she missed him.  
"I'm not hiding really, I'm writing a letter to my friends in the states. James has sent me twenty emails saying I'm a bad friend for abandoning them and not keeping in touch." Brittany grinned. "Although when he did a semester abroad, it took me forever to get a hold of him."  
"When do you start work?" Alek asked, "you are so lucky to have a job at the newspaper, I wish my school had connections like that when I graduated."  
Brittney added the finishing touches on the letter and picked up her fork "Next Monday, what is this?"  
"My version of an Italian perogi," Alex slipped his finger into her plate and licked the sauce. "How about we take this downstairs?" Brittney grinned and followed Alex from the room, carrying the tray of French done over Italian pasta. ********  
  
Alucard materialized in the room and picked up the letter and began to read.  
: " It feels like I am stuck in a bad dream. I know the guy in the red coat was one of them. I know you said that my reasons for coming here were to find Brendan. It's not true. Brendan contacted me again after the episode into the woods, he said he felt like his skin was stretching in too many different directions and that he was going to sleep for a while. So I know that I will not be seeing him again for awhile. If ever again in my life time.  
James I don't understand what is going on. I feel so lost. Why do I seem to be targeted from every different angle? I wish you were here with me. I know it may seem cowardly, but I had to leave. Running from Thomas may not have been a well thought out plan, but it was the only way. I could not stand to be so near him. You would love my roomates. They are hilarious. Jade is kind and has a great sense of humour. Sharon's style would cause you to go blind but she is fun. Now Alek, well you may be interested to know more about him on a one on one basis.  
Perhaps one day I will be happy, until then... I don't know. After all I have been through, I wonder, Is it the fault of the men, or something in me? I love you. Britt.  
  
Alucard replaced the letter and sat down on the bed. He looked at the little knick knacks that she had added to Alek's design. Two porcelain kittens caught his eye. They were ordinary as porcelain goes with jewel bright green eyes. But her scent was strong upon them as if she must have stroked their cold heads many times before. He picked up one of the kittens studied it closer. With a smile he replaced the figure and picked up a book that had been lying on the bed.  
"A large tome for bedside reading." He said as he flipped the book over and frowned. The new testament, and it was all in ancient Greek. "Hmmm, quite a learned little lady." Alucard placed the book on the table beside the bed. *******  
  
Seras watched Alucard as he watched the girl. Lately he seemed to be doing more than baby sitting. He seemed to be studying the girl. Seras moved over to the tree branch Alucard usually satin when he watched the girl. He even watched her sleep. She saw him as he went about the room touching bits of this and that. Picking up and sniffing some items and laughing as he looked at a pair of socks that had bright pink kittens on them.  
She did not recall ever seeing him so interested in anything, nor had she seen him laugh so openly. Why was this girl able to enchant him so? Who was her family that they could so easily ask The Hellsing Organization for a favor. "I'm sure that Alucard can handle this mission on his own," Seras looked up to find Sir Integral beside her in the tree.  
"Why are you here then?" Seras asked as Sir Integral stood in the tree and jumped nimbly down to the ground. Seras quickly followed suit.  
"Feeling impertinant tonight?" Sir Integral arched a well sculpted brow. "I came here, unlike you, to find my own answers about this girl, not to spy on Alucard." Sir integral looked at the house one more time before vanishing into the night. "Since her room is already occupied...." Seras was alone on the street. *****  
Brittney was laughing as she entered her room. Alek was insane she was sure. He kept showing her odd pictures on his computer and making the little creatures dance. Brittney's smile vanished as she got a good look at her room. Someone had been there. Boots, her porcelain Kitten had been turned nearly all the way around. And her bible was on the night table, she was positive that she had left it on the bed. Brittney ran to the window and threw it open. "Brendan," She said as she searched the tree for anyone or anything that could possibly move. Seeing nothing she shivered and closed the window before getting ready for bed. She blew out her ever burning candles and snuggled beneath the covers feeling colder now than she had in years. ********  
  
"James and Brendan and Thomas. Who are these men that you seem to care so much about? And fear? And despise.?" Alucard lifted a lock of her hair and ran it though his white gloved hand. "Well, I will definitely protect you. Saint Germaine sure has a funny way of talking to an old friend." 


	6. I'm not Crazy I Swear

Wow, I have not updated this in a long time. If there is anyone out there reading this I feel so sorry. Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. Sorry that this is short.

**Hellsing Chapter 5**

Brittney sighed, she looked into the office and found her desk. She was supposed to just jump right in and get to work. Her first article was to compare and contrast the American movies to their counterparts, if they had them. Her new boss thought it would be right up her area of expertise. She sat down at her desk and thought of having Alex come in and re-decorate the place. Brittany stared about the office and sighed in boredom. The pale gray desk and white chair seemed almost utilitarian. She looked up and forced a smile as her editor came and stood in her doorway.

"Have you settled in alright?" He asked and stared at her appreciatively.

"Yes Mr. Wood, thank you so much for coming by." Brittney said with a grin, her new boss had not gotten around to asking her out, but she knew that it was only a matter of time. He had made no secret about loving her quaint American accent and her deep colored skin. Brittney turned on her computer and checked the Internet connection. She looked up several minutes later and was glad that the editor in chief was no where to be found. Brittney went to shut her door and was a bit startled to see others looking out of their offices and staring at her. She shut the door and leaned against it, "sheesh, you'd think they have never seen an American." Brittney rolled her eyes ans sat at her desk ready to start work.

Smoke swirled around in decidedly intricate design around a fine blond head of hair. The cigar from whence the smoke ensued glowed red in the dim light of the large castle room. Bright red eyes stared up at the full pale moon and briefly, the observer recalled looking out of that same paned window and seeing the sun light up the sky. But there was no regret in the steady gaze, there could never be any regret, for regret would mean looking to the past and that was not the way of Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing.

"Well, Sir Hellsing," the deep voice rolled off the walls in a deliberate dance to the leader of the Hellsing organization. "I have found our little American flower to be quite interesting."

"So it would seem," Sir Integral sounded bored and she looked over at her former servant. He had always been more friend than slave, but she had always been too proud to admit it. Even now, it was only their long abiding respect for each other that had allowed her the freedom from calling him master. A freedom he had offered and she had gladly accepted.

"Master," Alucard looked up at the vacant red stare of Seras and waited for her to speak. "Do you think more vampires will come to taste her blood?" Alucard gave her a disinterested shrug. "Then it would make our job easier to have her here with us."

"But that would lead too much of a disturbance in her life, and ours," Sir Integral said and took a long drag on her cigar. Alucard grinned wolfishly before he vanished from the room. Sir Integral took her dinner and sipped the bright red liquid. She licked her lips with relish displaying none of Seras avoidance to blood. Seras shuddered in hunger before she stalked from the room and went in search of her own pint of donated blood.

Alex stood back and admired the lay out of the dinner table. He had out done himself tonight. Brittney had come home and looked pleased at the small celebratory dinner in honor of her first day of work. She entered her room and tried not to notice the chills that coursed down her spine. It was almost as if some one or some thing was in here watching her. Brittney rubbed the goose bumps from her arms and switched from her work suit and into something comfortable. She glanced around the room again before going back to her window and staring at the tree outside. "Brendan, if you are here, please, leave me alone, I beg of you." A tear fell from her eye and she hastily wiped it away before she left the room and shut the door softly behind her.

Alucard materialized in the room, "good instincts little flower, good instincts, but perhaps, not good enough." Alucard sat the little porcelain kitty on the dresser that he had picked up and grinned to himself before he left the room. Seras looked in on Alucard from the window and sighed, her master was unaccountably curious about the girl. Was it her blood? Seras wondered as she sat out side the room and watched her master as he picked up a book on the girl's bed and sat to read it.

The word _Journal_ was scrawled in a bright French script across the top. With a careful glance, Alucard opened the book." I feel it everyday, almost as if some one or some _thing_ were watching me. It is there when I look into a mirror, and when I bathe when I dress. I go out in the daytime and it is faint, but I still feel it. I am afraid to tell anyone, they will just think I am paranoid. But they do not know the things that I know, they have not seen the things that I have seen. They have not felt the ivory fangs of despair and lust slide into their flesh and pierce their very souls with longing. They have not looked into the face of their weakness and made to feel wanting..." Alucard paused in his reading when he heard a voice on the stairs. Carefully, he shut the book and vanished. Brittney opened the door and laughed as she ran into her room. She grabbed the snippets of her article and left again, she paused by the door and glanced about the room before she frowned and shut the door. Alucard slid back into the mirror and vanished.


End file.
